Starting Over
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: After killing Death, Dean releases an all new horror that turn on the brother and decides to punish the two for their man, many sins in the most unconventional way; by giving them new lives. These new lives are fit to punish them, but also help them at the same time. Mild Lucifer/Sam, other pairings to come in later chapters. AU
1. New Worlds

Starting Over

This is the start to a long semi-AU that I have come up with due to listening to too many songs, and reading way too many fanfics! I'm sorry if this isn't as smooth flowing as I hope it to be, it has been a while since I have written anything that isn't a college essay…

I hope you enjoy!

INFO: This is set at the end of season 10, just as the darkness floods over the Impala. Instead of following the story of season 11, Sam and Dean are transported to a different world where it looks like they have been flung into the future with added faces. A future without hunting, but with just as much, if not more, pain…and all as just a Punishment.

* * *

A tidal wave of darkness floods the world around them as Dean and Sam are trapped helplessly inside of the Impala. Sam nervously glances around as Dean grips the steering wheel while trying to force the engine to start.

A figure stands at the hood of the impala. A tall feminine figure with glowing white eyes, a shadow of boney wings and hair as silver as the rims of the broken down car smiles evilly at them.

"Thank you for setting me free, the name is Zolxeir" The woman remarks with a two-tonal voice. "I've been stuck inside that sickle by that man since time began!"

Dean glared at the woman and laid on his horn. "Back off bitch!"

The woman's smile only broadened with the older brother's words, "You still have to be punished, killing death is unforgivable. Even if daddy did keep me locked away…"

The figure placed both of her palms onto the hood of the impala, her glowing eyes fading to show silvery orbs with slit pupils. She looked over to Sam and then back to Dean.

"Dean, start the car…" Sam whispered as he kept his eyes locked onto the spawn of death and darkness.

"What the fuck do you think I've been trying to do, Sammy!?"

"You have both been through so much, committing so many sins. Opening hell, closing hell, murdering, manipulating, the trials, freeing me…I can keep going…But I should also thank you…I'll give you a gift as your punishment." Zolxeir leaned down further onto the hood so that she was nearly eye level with the boys, "I will give you a gift that will cause you to question everything about yourselves. You will be forced to face so many things more, and make so many decisions. Your punishment will be justified by anyone that looks upon it. You sin as if it is oxygen to breath! You spill more blood than even an ocean can handle. But you also have sacrificed so much. I will return, and only then will I allow you to speak about your unjust lives here, and the lives there."

The woman leaned off the car, turned and vanished. The tidal wave began to rotate and soon became a spiral around the car. The impala was tossed from side to side as the winds blew harder and harder.

Sam looked over to Dean in time for their eyes to lock, fear clear on both of their faces. The darkness then snuck its way through the air vents and attacked both of the Winchesters.

A whisper is heard before darkness takes over both of the brother's minds, "You will each get your own punishments…."

* * *

A warm feeling was surrounding his skin as Sam slowly opened his eyes, only to be blinded by a bright sun and clear sky. He sat up slowly and glanced around. He didn't recognize where he was or what was happening. He was sitting in a beautiful field of golden grain, something straight out of a movie.

The sky was clear and the air was filled with all kinds of bird songs and natural sounds.

Sam stood and glanced around. He was alone in the center of this field. All he could see was a small farm house with a collection of old cars around it in the distances.

"Sammy boy!? Where are you?" a voice shouted from the direction of the house, "Time for dinner kiddo!"

Sam smiled and shook off the odd feelings his weird dream gave him and he started to jog over to the house.

Once he was closer he met eye to eye with an older man, Bobby. "Hey dad! What's to eat?"

"I don't know; your step-mom won't let me in the kitchen!"

Sam's smile turned into a grin, "Jodi being mean again?"

The older man just huffed as he followed Sam into the house and to the dining room.

Jodi, dressed in a knee high sundress, drops one last bowl onto the filled table as the two males made their way in. "awe, Sam! You have weeds all over your clothes!"

Sam looks down with a blush as he realizes he is, indeed, covered in grass and dirt. He nods at Jodi and runs to a nearby bathroom to freshen up.

Bobby smiles at Jodi as she rushes into the kitchen and comes out with a cake in had with 22 candles on top. Quickly Bobby lights them all and turns around just to see Sam returning.

"Happy birthday to you!"

Sam smiles, his face turning red.

"Happy birthday to you!"

Bobby and Jodi can't hide their joy as their son walks over to them.

"Happy birthday dear Sammy, happy birthday to you!"

Sam's eyes begin to water as he blows out his candles, making the same wish as every year since he was 16 years old. To meet the 'Jodi to his Bobby' as he likes to say.

"Thanks you two, I love you both!" Same hugs his family tight.

"We love you too Sammy!"

* * *

"Another bad grade!?" a shrieking voice echoed through a rundown house with a messy yard and junk impala parked outside. "You are fucking worthless!"

-SMACK-

The sound of flesh hitting flesh is hard and loud. A loud thud follows as a lean body crashes to the ground in front of a lean, cruel faced, blond haired woman.

"Mom, please…" the body on the ground whispers as the young man, 18, looks up to his mother with tears in his eyes. "Please…"

"I hate you! Don't you dare call me mom! You aren't worth that!" the woman kicked the young man in the shoulder as he goes to block his face, "You call me Mary, Dean!"

Dean nods from under arms, he tries his hardest to bite back tears as his mother continues to kick at him. This was a normal night in his life. His father was dead, he died in a work fire when Dean was 8. Since that day his mother became abusive, she hated the sight of Dean because he looked just like his father. Especially his eyes. She wished she could just claw his eyes out so she'd never be reminded of the man she lost.

After around 20 minutes of kicking and hitting Mary stormed out of the house and drove off in the rundown impala.

Dean just stayed curled on the ground for a while before he weakly pulled himself off the dirty floor. He wobbled his way to the hall bathroom and locked himself in. He pulled off his clothes and sat in the tub with his knees draw up to his chest.

Hot water starts to pour out of the shower head, soaking the sobbing ball on the shower floor. The broken little ball.

* * *

I hope you all liked the first chapter.

Please review and let me know!


	2. Let's Meet Again

Starting Over

Chapter 2

WARNING: This chapter gets pretty explicate! If you don't like it, skip the italics!

* * *

Loud banging echoes into an exhausted Dean as he achingly sits up in bed, "I'm awake Mary…" his reply is just above a whisper.

The banging stops and is replaced with stopping and the sound of the front door slamming as Mary leaves the house to head to work.

The achy young man stands and begins to get himself ready for another day of college. He never liked school that much, but he chose to go to get away from his ' _home_ ' as much as possible. Even if it sometimes caused him pain.

Once he was fully dressed, he picked up his books and started to make his way down the road, trying to reach the bus stop in time. Of course he arrives just in time to see the buss fading into the distance down the road.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean growled under his breath as he started to walk in the same direction as the bus drove off. He only lived a few miles from the school, but his body was still hurting from his mother's ' _love_ ' the night before.

Dean walked steadily for around 45 minutes before he heard some familiar, and horrifying, voices.

"Hey look! It's the bitch that can't afford to get around!"

"Why don't you call your dad for a right? Oh wait, you can't!"

"I bet he didn't want to fuck his mom, so she made him walk!"

The insults just kept coming as a convertible with three larger men slowly drove next to him as he walked along the side walk. Dean kept quiet, he felt too defeated to interact. It wasn't even noon yet.

One of the men jumped out of the slow moving car the ran up to Dean, knocking him in the back of the head. "I thought after high school you were supposed to change everything? You said you'd leave! Why are you still here bitch, no one wants you, not even your mom..."

Dean could feel his eyes heat up with unshed tears as he refused to look up at the man in front of him.

"C'mon Michael, we have to go live our lives, leave the bitch to his books" the driver shouted out to the man outside of the car.

"Fine, whatever you say Gadreel!" Michael knocked all of the books out of Dean's hands as the man in the back seat reached from the car and shoved Dean to the ground, "Good one Raphael!"

The men drove off laughing as Dean fell into a fit of sobs.

A hand reaches out and rests it's self onto Dean's shoulder, startling him. "It's ok Dean, it's just me…"

A young man with blue eyes smiles sadly down at the sobbing boy on the ground. "Why don't you skip and come with me today? We can hand out with Luci…"

Dean smiles up at the man and nods, "I haven't missed this quarter yet, one day won't hurt… _(much)_ "

* * *

Sam rushed out of his house and down the street, his dad laughing at him from the junk yard to the side of their house. "You gotta stop oversleeping Sammy! Lucifer won't always let you keep your job!"

"Sorry dad! Love you!"

Sam's long legs helped him race down the side walk quickly and within a few minutes his destination was within sight, Angel Sanctuary, a non-profit organization designed to help people down on their lick get back on their feet. Sam was one of the event organizers and a helper volunteer when Lucifer didn't have him trying to run the company.

Lucifer was walking around the lobby, tending to different people when Sam busted through the door, nearly killing an old woman from shock. "Late again Sam….c'mon man."

Sam smiled at the man as he scratched the back of his head, adorably awkward of Sam's signature move. That innocent move always got him off the hood with Lucifer. "sorry Luci, I over slept… again"

"What am I going to do with you?" Lucifer walked over and swung an arm around Sam's shoulders and whispered in his ear, "Maybe I should punish you like in high school?"

Sam's face turned bright red as the other man sauntered away from him, a smug look on his face. Sam suddenly has memories of him and the other man doing unspeakable things in locker rooms, empty classrooms, teacher bathrooms and more.

"Better get to work Sam, my little brother will be here soon!" Sam shook his head and quickly grabbed a nearby note book and placed it in front of his crotch.

"Y-yea, just gunna use the bathroom real fast!"

Sam practically ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He placed the notebook on the sink and turned to lower the toilet seat lid so he could sit down.

Once seated, Sam unzipped his pants and gently rubbed his fingers over his, already, aching groin through his boxers. He let out a small moan as his own touch as he worked his cock through the opening of the front of his boxers.

Sam closed his eyes and licked the palm of his right hand, making it slick with saliva. He used that slick hand to wrap around his cock and let his mind wonder to years before.

 _Lucifer pushed his lips against Sam's aggressively as he pressed his smaller body against Sam's bigger one. Luci's hand gripped Sam's cock hard as he jerked it. Their bodies were hidden perfectly behind the bleachers of their gym as all of their classmates cheered for the pep-rally currently happening._

 _Sam ran his hands up and Luci's chest through his shirt and then mad his way down to the bulge in his pant. At Sam's touch, Lucifer bucked his hips, grinding his clothed cock hard against Sam's hand._

 _Sam quickly pulled Luci's cock out from his pants and started to rub his head against his own. This caused both boys to moan in pleasure. Sam then pushed Luci's hand away from his cock so he could grab both of their members in his one, over sized, hand and stroke them both together._

 _Lucifer bit his lower lip and started to hump with Sam's pumping. He was getting close to his limit. The situation they were in, surrounded by people, the scenario was driving him crazy. Soon Lucifer couldn't take it anymore and he shoved San off and jerked his pants down and spun him around._

 _Sam, a little shocked, allowed the actions and licked the pre-cum off the palm of his hand. He then wet a few of his fingers and started the prep himself right in front of Lucifer. Luci's cock twitched in excitement while watching the bigger man finger himself._

 _Lucifer jerked his cock hard to Sam's seductive actions and used his pre-cum as lube to coat the head of his cock. After two or three minutes he couldn't wait anymore and he forced Sam's hand away and just shoved himself in._

 _Sam has to hold back a loud moan as Lucifer's cock nailed the perfect spot on the first hit. Sam then had to bite down on his own shirt as Luci started to feverishly fuck him in to the brick wall under the bleachers._

 _Their bodies became one as they both held each other tight, trusting hard and fast together. Sam began to drool from pleasure as Luci started to pull his hair and slam as hard as he could._

 _Just as the band started to play loudly above them, the two cried out in bliss as Lucifer cam deep inside of Sam, and Sam spilled his seed all over the brick wall he was shoved up against._

Sam gripped his cock tightly as he came hard into toilet paper he held at his tip. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were glazed over, but the pleasure was satisfying.

* * *

Cass and Dean made their wait into Lucifer's building, shocked to not see the older man running around.

"Lucifer!?" Cass shouted as he walked behind the reception counter, no sigh of his older brother.

"Cass, what are you doing?" Sam asked as he calmed walked up to the shorter, younger man.

Cass looked up and whispered to Sam, "I need help, I have a friend that isn't doing great…he doesn't know why we are here."

Dean just stood awkwardly near the door, glancing around. He knew Cass and Lucifer but that was all. He didn't know many people and he certainly didn't know any of the people staring at him in the mini lobby was standing in.

Sam and Cass walked out from behind the counter and Dean looked up to Cass and then Sam. Once he locked eyes with Sam he forgot how to breath. Sam was tall and broad, his hair was shoulder length and shiny. He looked like an angel. Dean could swear his heart skipped a beat.

Sam locked eyes with Dean and his heart instantly broke. The boy's eyes were clearly exhausted from crying, but still a beautiful green, his skin was pale and marred with brusies and scraps.

"Hey, my name is Sam" Sam was gental with his voice, not knowing how Dean mentally was just yet.

Dean could sense the strange softness in the older man's voice. He huffed and glared at him, he hated being treated special because of how he looked sometimes. "Dean…"

"Well, Dean, Lucifer is busy, but I could talk to you if you like."

The comment made Dean instantly mad at his friend as he turned to glare daggers at Cass. Cass just smiled at him and whispers, "I know you hate me right now, but they can help you out here. It's why Lucifer made this place!"

Dean let out an annoyed sigh and nodded to Sam, whom then motioned for him to follow as he walked away from Cass. Dean followed the taller man down a small hall to a room near the back.

The room was a light blue color with beanbags, a love seat, and too many pillows to count. It looked like a reader's best friend would be this room.

"This is my custom room. I love reading and watching stuff on my laptop while laying on tones of pillows…" Sam flashed a sweet smile to Dean, which made him look away. "C'mon, pick anywhere to sit."

Dean looked around and decided that they oversized beanbag would make a good nest, he was right.

Sam let himself fan girl out in his head when he watched Dean get comfy on the beanbag like a cute child or an adorable kitten.

Dean let out a content sigh as he finished making his nest out of pillows and the beanbag. "So why are we hear?"

"Just to talk…" it was a simple and direct answer. Dean liked that.

"The sky is blue; the grass is green; my shirt is red…" Dean just started to say random things, obviously wanting Sam to indicate what exactly they were supposed to be talking about.

Sam got the hint and took out a small recorder from his pocket, pressed record, and looked at Dean – whom never realized the recorder was present- "So, why don't you tell me about yourself Dean?"

Dean looked over with the best 'are you serious' face he could muster. Sam just smiled and nodded, telling Dean to start. "Well…" he took a deep breath and looked at the fuzzy pillow in his hands, "My name is Dean, I'm named after my….mom's mom Deanna. She was murdered. My mom never let that go, but she was happy with dad. Then dad died. He died when I was 8…my mom. Well. Mary, she took it hard. She's still taking it hard. That happened 10 years ago."

Sam tilted his head when he heard Dean use the name Mary. "Mary?"

"Yea, my mom doesn't like me calling her mom. She told me to call her Mary." Dean looked up to Sam, he was sitting and just ready to keep listening. This made Dean sigh and keep going. "Mary keeps to herself. She wakes me with banging on my door and leaves the house, then she comes home and just stays in the kitchen or her room." He leaves out the parts where she likes to take her anger out on him each night.

Sam can feel like he isn't getting everything, but he knows that they just met.

"I'm in college, I want to be a mechanic."

Sam smiled, "I went to school for phycology. Why do you want to be a mechanic?"

Dean smiled as he looked off into space, "my dad, he loved cars. His favorite was his 67 impala. Mary has run it into the ground. I want to fix it someday."

The air around Dean just lightened up as he spoke about his dad, "So tell me about your dad,"

"He was awesome, ya'know? He always put me first. He even made my mo-Mary happy. She smiled all the time. He made us all a Family. He used to take me out in the impala and we could go on adventures. Well to me they were adventures, but in reality they were trips to the mall." Dean chuckled to himself.

Sam grinned at the smile on Dean's face. The smile made Dean's eyes practically glow. Sam couldn't stop staring.

"Then in August when I was 8, my dad's shop caught on fire and he died saving Cass's dad. They used to work together."

Sam nodded, he did recall an accident when he was 12 with Luci's dad. Must've been the same event.

Dean kept telling more stories and Sam just sat and listened. Something about this kid was captivating Sam. He didn't want the boy to stop talking.

* * *

I hope you liked!

Review and let me know ^_^

If you have a promt on how you'd like to see this story go, please let me know. Who knows, I might use the suggestion!


	3. Pain

Chapter 3

Enjoy!

* * *

1 month later…

Dean has started to come see Sam almost daily to talk and sometimes just to sit in contentment. Sam enjoyed spending more and more time with the younger man, he's started to see him as a younger brother of sorts. Their relationship grew in leaps and bounds from that first day.

"Where have you been!?" Mary screamed as she threw a heated pan at Dean's head as he steps into the house.

The pan narrowly misses his head and crashes into the doorframe next to him. The crash causes Dean to scream and dash to the floor, "What the fuck woman!?"

Mary stormed into the room, rage clearly displayed on his face. "Where have you been, Dean!?"

"I was with friends, I'm sorry!" Dean started to slowly crawl away from his mother and she advanced towards him.

"You don't have any friends! You are a worthless, lying, useless waste of space!"

The words she spilled out cut Deans heart like knives, causing tears to slowly trickle down his cheeks.

The sight of Dean's tears just angered Mary more. She reached towards a small coffee table near them and grabbed a vase that was seated on top.

"Mom, please! God, I'm sorry!" Dean begged as he saw her raise the vase above her head.

"I don't you to never call me mom!" She threw the vase with all of her strength, smashing it against Dean's arm as he shielded his face.

"Gah!" the young man screamed as glass shattered into his arm and all around him on the floor.

"This won't do…" the words were muttered and barely audible, but Dean heard them. Mary huff at her ' _son_ ' and walked away back into the kitchen, but not before she kicked her heeled food right into Dean's abdomen.

Dean's tears began to flow down his cheeks like water falls as he tried to force his self to breath evenly again. He remained on the floor for a few minutes until he started to hear his mother rooting through the massive amount of cast iron pans she had. Suddenly, Dean hurried to his feet in panic, cutting himself on the glass.

"Dean, mommy is co-" Mary was cut off as she entered the room just to watch Dean dash out the door, leaving behind a small trail of blood drops. This angered Mary as she ran to the door trying to stop the man. "Dean! You get back here! Right now!"

Dean ignored his mother, all he wanted was to feel face. He just wanted to be somewhere he didn't need to be scared, so he headed towards Lucifer's place.

* * *

A small chime rang as Dean stumbled in through the door of the sanctuary, his breathing was labored and he kept his eyes low.

Sam smiled to himself and greeted the guest Dean with a chipper "Hey, I'll be right with you!" before looking up and losing his breath. He stood and nearly jumped over the counter and ran to Dean's side.

Sam could see that Dean was in pain, his hands her bloody and his eyes were blood shot with tear stains all across his face. "Oh my god, Dean what happened!?"

"Mary…" was all that Dean muttered as he finally gave in completely to his pain and emotions. He fell to his knees, sobbing harder than even the day he lost his father. "My mommy did this to me!"

Sam stared in utter shock for a moment, he felt as if seeing this man in front of him crying like this was the most foreign thing that he could ever see, he was unsure why. After a few seconds Sam shook the odd feeling and kneeled down next to Dean, resting a hand on his shoulder. "De?" He asked, the nickname just coming out as if he'd always used it.

Dean sniffed as his sobs calmed under Sam's touch. "I'm sorry…" was all he could utter with his, now, sore throat.

Sam just smiled weakly at him, "It's okay," Dean looked up to Sam with teary green orbs, making Sam's heart ache, "Hey, I've got an idea! How about we go back to my place for some dinner? Then we can watch some TV."

Dean just stared at Sam in shock, he'd never really been to anyone's house before. Mary didn't approve of him having any close friends. But every bit of courage he had, need nodded yes.

* * *

Sam and Dean walked in silence to Sam's house, which just down the road from the sanctuary. A few times Dean would get lost in his own thoughts and would wind up tripping on the old sidewalk. This would cause Sam to have to catch him before he hit the grown. Each time Sam saved Dean from hitting the concrete, it felt as if the older had saved him from something far worse than a few scraps on his face. It felt as if he'd saved his life.

These strange feelings would come and go for both of them. Over sometime the past few weeks the two started to feel like they'd known each other much longer than the month they had, but it wasn't all bad. The familiar-ness helped them open up to each other. Helped them get closer. Sam even started to feel somewhat protective of the younger man, much like an older brother to a younger brother.

Sam's house came into video about 30 minutes walking, Dean sighed in relief as Sam pointed at their destination. "There it is, not much longer"

Dean gave a shallow smile when he saw Sam glance at him from the corner of his eye.

Bobby was standing at the door waiting for Sam to come home, he was a little shocked to see Dean trailing close behind him. As the boys walked up the front steps, Bobby placed his hand on Sam's shoulder with a concerned look, "Dad, this is Dean" was his only answer.

Dean gave a shy wave, trying to keep his stressed face hidden in the darkness of the night.

Bobby could see the fresh bruising on Dean's face when he looked up to acknowledge the older man. Bobby just lipped, ' _come talk to me_ ' to Sam and openly lead the two into the house. Sam took this opportunity to show Dean to the hallway restroom so he could clean himself up.

Once Dean was safely out of voice range, Bobby spoke, "What happened to him? You didn't have anything to do with this did you? I remember when you and Lucifer used to get into trouble in high school Sam."

Sam held his hands up in defense, "I didn't I swear! Dean comes to the sanctuary to talk. He comes almost every day. He said his mom did this…"

Jodi stepped into the room with Bobby and Sam, a sad look on her face, "How can a mom do that?"

Bobby and Sam looked over at her in confusion.

"Look, you bring a stranger in my home, I get a good at them…" she looked at them as if they were both stupid.

Bobby nodded and turned back to Sam, "You said his MOTHER did this?"

Sam looked into his dad's eyes and nodded. "Yea, I asked him and he said Mary. His mom forces him to call her that."

Bobby's clinches his fists as he looked at Sam, "How old is he?"

"He's 18, he's in college. I want help him. I feel like I need to help him…"

* * *

Dean thanked Sam as he closed the bathroom door and turned slowly to look into the mirror. He could see his reflection, or at least his body's reflection. Every time he looked in the mirror he felt like he was looking at a stranger, someone that he wasn't meant to be.

With a frustrated sigh and a shake of his head, he walked towards the sink and turned on the water, finally washing all of the dried blood from his cut up hands he's kept hidden from everyone in his pockets.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean hissed at the warming water filled the cuts on his hands.

The soreness of his wounds just angered him. The fresh blood spilling into the sink sickened him. The bruises on his face made him feel worthless. He didn't want to deal with this anymore, let alone bring anyone else into his life to deal with it too. His father must not have wanted to stay either, or he'd still be here.

New tears started to well up in Dean's eyes at the thought of his father. His father left him behind to deal with this world alone. He didn't have a mom, he didn't have friends, he didn't have anyone. Even Cass and his brother were going to leave him eventually. And Sam…

Sam…

Sam…

Dean just stared at himself, his green eyes glowing in the light of the bathroom. He didn't want to picture the world where he couldn't go talk to Sam. Where he couldn't sit in a room and just be with him.

Sammy…

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Please leave a review!


	4. The Great Escape

Chapter 4: The Great Escape

ENJOY IT!

* * *

"I want to help him. I feel like I need to help him"

The words made their way into Dean's ears as he slowly opened the door to the bathroom. He stood in shock at the sincerity of Sam's voice. He couldn't help but clinch his eyes shut as hot tears flooded into his vision.

"No…" he whispered to himself as he shut the bathroom door once again. "I can't let him get into this…"

There was a small window above the bath tub in the bathroom he was standing in. He looked at himself in the mirror and then back to the window. It was obvious what he needed to do to keep this family safe from his retched life.

Dean looked around the bathroom cabinets and finally found an old gauze wrap and used it to bandage his hands. He then made his way to the window and slowly opened it, looking back to the door when he heard a small knock.

"Dean, you okay?" it was Sam, he was worried about him…

More pain banged in Dean's chest, he was so mad at himself for allowing someone to care about him. If his mom didn't even care about him, he shouldn't let anyone else. He knew something was bad about him, he just wasn't sure what.

"Dean…" Sam continued to try to get the younger man to answer.

Dean just closed his eyes tight again and lifted himself out of the window and down into some bushes about 5 feet below the window. After he was fully out of the house he took off running down the road, the opposite direction of his home and the sanctuary.

* * *

10 Minutes Earlier

Bobby's clinches his fists as he looked at Sam, "How old is he?"

"He's 18, he's in college. I want help him. I feel like I need to help him…"

"Well we can't let him keep getting hurt like this if his mother really is the cause…" Jodi stepped closer to the two men, worried clearly displayed on her face, "No one deserves this kind of pain."

"Where is his father? Could he stay with him?" Bubby looked at Sam as the boy looked to the ground.

"His father is dead…and He hasn't mentioned any other family…" Sam closed his eyes, he could feel a pit growing in his stomach. He just wants nothing more than to help Dean before Mary hurts him again.

"Well, Sam, what do you think we should do?" Jodi looked at Sam, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know…All I know is that Dean is being forced to think that hell is a place called home…" Sam clinched his fists to tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Look, Sam….Your father and I will talk about this, you should go check on Dean." Jodi weakly smiled at her step-son who just nodded and walked away.

Sam drug his feet to the bathroom door, unsure of what he would tell Dean, he was sure Dean wasn't expecting anything, but God knows he wanted to help.

Knock… There was no answer.

Knock… Still now answer.

"Dean" Sam called out softly, not wanting to sound mad or anything. "Dean are you okay?"

With no answer again, he tried to turn the door knob and found that it hadn't been locked. With a bit of surprise, he opened the door to find the bathroom empty, no one in there at all. Just the breeze from the opened window.

"Dean…." Sam ran to the window to see the bushes below messed up, a clear sign someone had jumped into them. Dean. Dean had run away. "DEAN!?"

Bobby and Jodi ran to the door of the bathroom to see Sam leaning back away from the window, a look of fear in his eyes. "He's gone, isn't it?" was all that Bobby said.

Sam just nodded.

* * *

The wind was starting to pick up a bit as Dean briskly walked down the country road just outside of town, his cheeks were starting to turn a light shade of pink from the cool air.

"Fuck winter…Fuck January!" he muttered his curses loudly as he tried to bundle himself into his leather jacket more.

After an hour of walking Dean came across an old barn with no signs of life. It looks like it'd been abandoned, but not for long. There was an old house near the barn and as he got closer he could see a yard full of cars.

Just as he got closer, he suddenly dropped to his knees with his hands on his head. Flashes of that very barn reeled through his head.

Dean sneaking around the barn.

Crazy people tying him up.

A small girl talking about eating him.

A memory of his voice screaming, "You hurt my brother…I swear…I will kill you. I will kill you ALL!"

And Sam… Sam in a cage.

"GAH!" Dean screamed as the visions faded from his head.

Slowly Dean opened his eyes to see that the barn was gone. All that remained was a big open field. "What the fuck?"

Dean stood slowly, confusion clouding his mind as he starts to run in the direction of where the barn once stood. He looks around and around. There nothing. Not even a single sign that the barn was ever there.

* * *

Sam rushed around in his room, packing a semi-large hiking backpack sitting his bed. He collected two blankets, some water bottles, his hidden saving, some protein bars and more.

Bobby walked into Sam's room with some clutched tightly in his right hand. "Sammy?"

Sam paused and looked up to his dad, a little confused. "Dad, I have to go find him…"

"Sammy, I know. It's okay. I want you to use this." Bobby held out a set of car keys.

Sam's eyes widened to the side of dinner plates. "W-w-what?"

"The old mustang I've been rebuilding, it's for you. I tried to have it done on your birthday, but I just finished it yesterday. Happy late birthday, son." Bobby had tears in his eyes as Sam ran over and bear hugged his father.

Jodi leaned on the door frame, watching her boys hug. "Alright you too, Sam has a mission. He's gotta go find that run away before his mother does. Lord knows if she's like the other abusive parents I've seen at the station…she won't just give him up."

Sam nodded firmly at her and took the keys from Bobby. He grabbed the fully packed bag off his bed, hugged his parents and dashed out the door to see his new mustang waiting for him.

He opened the door and tossed his bag into the passenger seat, places the key into the ignition and made the engine roar to life. A smile spread across Sam's face and he gunned it down the road.

"Dean… I hope I get to you first."

As Sam's tail lights disappeared into the distance, Bobby and Jodi stood on their porch, praying everything would be alright.

* * *

The roar of a loud, broken, engine echoed through the dark night as a banged up impala drives down a long country road, slowing to look for any pedestrians.

Mary sat in the driver's seat, rage burning in her eyes. She swerves the car back and forth as she looks around for her son. As she swerves she reaches over and grabs a newly opened bottle of whisky and take several large gulps, nearly emptying half the bottle in one go.

"Dean!" she shouted out of the window, "Dean come home!"

The impala rounded the corner of a large hill in time to see a figure drop to its knees in an empty field.

"Found you…"

* * *

I hope this was ok. Let me know!


End file.
